Bella, Double Ace, and The Roommate
by ToKiEmOkIe
Summary: *One-Shot* Bella is hurt and angry. What happens when she encounters Edward at the Double Ace *wink wink* Lemon of course...


**_A/N:_**

**_Okay so I didnt want any confusion lol at first I was just gonna put it in with Bella, The Vibrator and the Swivel chair (I did but removed it)but after a kind review I decided to put it in a post of its own....okay well..if you saw this Under Bella, The vibrator and The swivel chair, I'm sorry for the confusion, If you didn't ignore it and read on! _**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella, Double Ace, and The Roommate

I shivered involuntarily as my exposed back made contact with the freezing brick wall. My eyes focused on the dark, star littered sky above me. That was one of the great things about Forks, no light pollution like New York or Las Angeles. You could always see the twinkling stars when night fell.

I sighed bringing the cigarette that was trapped between my two fingers to my lips, inhaling letting the smoke fill my lungs.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I turned to see Jasper, his dirty blond hair wild, tie loose around his neck. I smiled and exhaled bringing my hand up to show him the cigarette. His eyes lit up and he greedily eyed it stepping closer. I held it out for him to take and he laughed before taking a drag.

"Shit, I haven't had one of these in forever." He mumbled exhaling and then taking another puff. He followed my position leaning on the wall beside me.

"So, why are you out here instead of enjoying all the great fun inside?"He rolled his eyes flicking ashes on the ground in front of his feet. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the sky. It was silent a moment before I spoke.

"I'm such a fool Jasper" my words came out in barely a whisper. I held my breath unwilling myself to cry. I promised myself I wouldn't.

"Bella you're no—"

"I am a fool Jasper…to think anything could ever happen between us." I shook my head and placed my face in my hands. I felt Jasper's arms circle around me, pulling me close to his body. The warmth was comforting.

"Bella, I mean…it's not the end of the world. Sure it may seem that way, but things will get better." His voice was soft and soothing. I closed my eyes tightly, still holding back tears.

"What if they don't?"

Jasper's hands removed mine from my face. He placed a single finger under my chin so I could look at him. His eyes, blue as forget me not's, gazed into mine and for an instant I wondered why I hadn't chose him. Why this kind and caring man wasn't the one I longed to touch and to feel.

His face was serious. "Trust me Bella. Once you find someone you love and truly love you back everything will be great. You can't dwell on this. Obviously it wasn't meant to be."

Wasn't meant to be.

I stood up taking the reaming stick out of Jaspers hand.

"I guess you're right." I said quietly. I took one last puff before flicking it on the ground and squishing it with my foot.

"C'mon B, let's get back inside before you catch pneumonia." I ran my hands through my hair and smoothed out my dress before lacing my arm through Jasper's.

"Love the dress by the way." he said chuckling as we entered through the back door he had come out of.

"Alice" I simply said. He laughed as we made our way back to the banquet hall.

"Where have you been?" Alice's frantic, soprano voice cut through the room causing me to cringe. Several guest turned to stare at Jasper and I. He rolled his eyes; my cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Alice I just needed some air," I explained once we made our way over to her. She held her tiny hand over her heart breathing heavily. Alice is such a drama queen.

"I was worried sick!"

"Well calm down babe. She's fine" jasper left my side and stood next to his pixie of a girlfriend. He pulled her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"We raised $100,000.50 for the Forks Children's Fund and $200,000.00 for the computers for Forks Elementary and Middle schools." Alice said from Jasper's arms.

I smiled. Alice put a lot of effort into this benefit, working everyday for 8 months making sure everything was perfect.

"That's amazing Alice. You did a great job." She smiled brightly and looked onto the dance floor.

"Thanks Bella. And I never thought so many great things would occur in one night." Alice continued looking out onto the dance floor. I followed her gaze and my smile instantly dropped. The tears welled up in my eyes as I saw my best friend and love of my life, swaying and laughing with the woman he had proposed to just 30 minutes before. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head rested comfortably on his chest. His dark hair was pulled neatly into a pony tail, exposing his beautiful face glowing under the multi color lights.

I wanted to rip them apart. I wanted to run over there and slap him into realization that I was the one for him and not Leah Clearwater. I saw Jasper looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to him. He mouthed sorry looking apologetic. I smiled weakly and cleared my throat.

"Hey Alice I'm going home. I'm not feeling too well."

"But it's not over yet! You can't go!" she whined and pouted her lips.

"I think I drank too much" I lied "Plus I have to drive back to school tomorrow." I lied again.

"Fine" she said in defeat. I said my goodbyes and headed to my table to retrieve my purse and jacket. I was almost to the lobby when my body started to shake for a release. I needed to leave… now. I started walking faster when Alice's voice called for my attention. It would be rude to ignore her although I contemplated it for a second. Reluctantly I turned around putting on the best smile I could manage. I probably looked strange.

"Bella!" she said walking briskly towards me. She was pulling someone by the arm. I could barely make out his face but from what I saw, he looked annoyed. "Before you go I want you to meet someone."

Alice and her guest stopped in front of me. I looked down not wanting to meet her eyes. I just hoped she thought my "stomach ache" and not my lost love was causing my behavior.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward. The one I told you about" I don't have time for this Alice!

His hand reached out towards me.

"It's nice to meet you." his voice was smooth, strong, and velvety. I sighed taking his hand quickly.

"You too" was my simple response. Alice and her smoothed voice brother were holding me up from my crying session. I let go of his hand, noting how soft it was, and backed up. Edward must have looked confused.

"She's not always like this she's just not feeling well right now."

"Oh" is what came from his mouth.

I was about to burst. And I didn't want to have a breakdown in front of the entire town.

"Alice" my voice was thick. She took a step back probably thinking I was about to barf. "Tell Jake I said congratulations." I turned on my heel nearly sprinting out of the lobby of the hotel to the parking lot, and into the solace of my truck.

A half an hour later I found myself in a smoky little bar on the east side of town called Double Ace. It was probably dangerous being there alone but I didn't give a shit. I was depressed, angry, and unwanted. The bartender eyed me suspiciously handing me my fourth shot of vodka. He probably thought I was a prostitute. Why else would I be at a bar alone, wearing a dress. I threw my head back and downed the drink, the burning sensation no longer a problem for my throat. I plopped the cup down and looked at the bartender expectantly.

"Miss, are you sure you don't want me to get you a cab?" I glared and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"I want a fucking drink not a cab!" my words were slurred and I could barely keep my arm up. He sighed and poured me another drink. I sipped on it instead of downing it not wanting to deal with the bartender again. I felt someone plop down next to me and sigh. He ordered a gin and tonic and downed it. He ordered another one and downed it also. I stared in awe as his Adams apple bobbed with each gulp. I licked my lips and continued to stare. He turned to face me and smiled. I smiled back. He was gorgeous! Strong handsome face and amazing emerald eyes. He looked confused like he was trying to remember something. Then his face lit up.

"Your Alice's friend, right?" Alice? Who the hell is Alice? Oh! Alice my friend. Duh!

"Yea" I said trying to not sound drunk. "And you are…"

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother." He said it like I was supposed to remember, but I didn't.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again." I thought you were sick" he said eyeing me over. He let his eyes rest on my breast for a slight moment before bringing them up to meet mine. His eyes were a smoldering emerald, sparkling under the bar lights. I noticed his hair that was wild in sexy disarray on his head. Heat formed between my legs as I found myself becoming aroused. What the heck was this liquor doing to me?

I cleared my throat. "No, I just wanted to get out of there without hurting Alice's feelings." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"I understand."

We laughed and talked for a while longer. He told me about his family and how he was transferring schools. He told me how he had a girlfriend but she broke up with him before he had a chance to.

"Yeah I was actually about to say lets break up when she cut me off and said it." He laughed a beautiful sexy laugh. I joined in a little more sober than before.

The sexual tension was staggering. Every now and then I would catch him looking at my breast and surprisingly, I didn't mind. I found myself positioning my body to give him a better view. I think he noticed. He would only grin, a sextastic, crooked grin and keep talking. I got comfortable letting my hands lightly brush his shoulder when he said something funny or let my arm rub up against his. Then, after another shot, I became daring. I let my hand rest on his knee and then inched my way up his thigh. He didn't seem to mind. His hand was resting on my upper thigh, making small circles with his thumb. My center throbbed and ached to be touched.

He was talking about…hell I don't know what he was talking about, but I watched his lips move. They looked soft and kissable. I wondered what he could do with them. Slowly, I started moving in closer. Now rational, sensible Bella would have never done this. But horny, rejected liquored up Bella certainly would. His hand wrapped around to the back of my neck as he angled his face to meet mine. Our lips met, hesitant at first only making subtle kisses. I moved my hand to the back of his neck, balling my hands around the hairs there. He growled and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to stifle a moan, but it was just so intense. His mouth was warm and tasted like the alcohol he had been consuming.

After a few moments I pulled back, flushed and breathing hard. His breathing was harsh also but trying to me manly, he tried to conceal it as best as he could. He grinned at me and looked behind me. His eyes were dark, devilish, and they bore into mine in a panty dropping gaze.

He moved in close, his mouth just inches away from my ear. His hot breath danced along my face sending shivers down my spine.

"I usually don't do this, but there's a bathroom behind you. I want you. I want to fuck you right in that bathroom." …I think I just came. "If you want me as bad as I want you, meet me in there."

He kissed my ear and walked over and into the bathroom.

Okay I had two options. I could drive...well have the bartender call me cab, go home and cry over Jacob while simultaneously thinking what could have happened between Edward and I or I could go in there and fuck his brains out and forget Jacob all together.

The pulsing between my legs made the decision for me.

I walked inside the bathroom to see Edward leaning on the counter with a sly grin. I turned and locked the bathroom door and sauntered over to him. No words were exchanged. I stood in front of him and he moved his hands up my dress to palm my ass. His head came down to my neck and he nipped and sucked at the skin there. I moaned and un-tucked his shirt from inside his pants. I shoved my hand down his pants looking for the target. I found it and gave it a gentle rub. His breathing hitched and he groaned.

"Shit…grab it tighter" he commanded. I did earning another groan.

At some point Edward found my dress to be a burden and had me take it off. I stood in front of him, clad in a black thong and black heels. The cold air in the bathroom pricked at my skin and caused my nipples to ache and harden. Edward grabbed me pulling one of my breasts in his mouth. He sucked herd on my nipple and rolled his tongue around it causing me to whimper and groan in pleasure. He moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment he had given the first. His hand reached down to my center and he stroked me through the thin material. I wriggled under his touch. Not taking his focus off of my breast, he shoved his hands into my panties and stroked hard and fast on my clit. My eyes closed and my head shot back as I grabbed Edwards's shoulders for support.

"Oh...ah...God!" my breathing started to become uneven and my stomach tightened. Edward put two fingers inside me and I lost it. After two amazing come worthy strokes, I was done. I rode out my orgasm on his two fingers as my moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom. Edward kissed my neck and finally made it up to my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Bend over" he whispered.

I complied and turned around steadying myself on the counter. I felt two hands on either side of my hips gently pull my panties down to my knees. He gave my ass a light smack and pumped one of his fingers in and out of my opening.

"I wish you would stop teasing and fuck me already" I breathed. He chuckled and took his finger out leaving me empty. I heard rustling, a zipper, a whoosh, and the sound of something crinkling. A condom no doubt.

His hands returned to my hips and he guided himself into me. We both moaned and he moved his hand to rub my back.

Edward's pace was comfortable but I just wanted...just wanted to get fucked. So I took it a step farther.

"Faster" he stared going faster swiftly pumping in and out, but I was indeed greedy and wanted more.

"Faster" he groaned and started pumping even faster.

"Harder" I moaned barely able to get out. He growled and pumped hard and fast. My vag would no doubt be sore in the morning, but it was so worth it.

I wasn't going to last long and neither was he from the deep throaty sounds he was making. My arms started to give out and that all too familiar come bubble made it presence known in the depths of my stomach. One of Edward's hands left my waist as it traveled up the crack of my ass. He slipped his pinky through as it made contact with an unfamiliar area. His pinky whirled around the hole and rubbed it before finally entering. My eyes shot open and my back arched in a mind blowing orgasm. Two or three strokes later Edward came, removing his finger and rocking in and out of me before pulling out. After calming down and getting my breathing together, I realized a thin layer of sweat had formed on my skin. Edward handed me a paper towel to wipe myself down.

We dressed in silence. It was pretty awkward after the fun was over.

"So…" I started. I wasn't sure if I should leave, give him a business card, I didn't know anything about fuck in bar bathroom etiquette.

He laughed and walked over to me placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"This won't be the last time you'll be seeing me Bella." I smiled as a blush colored my cheeks.

We exchanged numbers with promises of calls and decided to exit the bathroom one at a time. Although I'm pretty sure a couple of the bar goers had seen us go in there.

I started walking out when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, Alice doesn't need to know about this…encounter" he said smiling.

"Mums the word." I responded and exited out into the smoky bar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He's doing what?!" The people in the little coffee shop turned to give us annoyed glances.

"Angela, not so loud." She giggled

"Sorry."

"He's marrying Leah Clearwater next year after graduation."

It had been two weeks since the benefit and my encounter with Edward. I was slowly but surely getting over the dilemma with Jacob and moving on. Edward text me a couple times over the past couple weeks but it was nothing serious. He was transferring schools and was really busy. I didn't want to bother him.

Angela shook her head stirring her ice coffee with her straw.

"Damn, are you okay?"She asked. Angela knew about my feelings for Jacob before I even realized I had feelings for him.

"Yeah" I said looking down.

"It will be okay Bella. But other than that, how was the benefit?"

I told her how the benefit was and how much money was raised. I excluded the part about Edward. That was for my benefit only. She told me about her weekend and her trip to North Carolina to meet her boyfriend's parents. We talked for a little while longer until Angela excused herself to go to class. I decided to stay and relax a bit enjoying the time alone.

I pulled out my iPod touch preparing to play and intense game of Tap Tap Revenge, when my phone vibrated on the table.

It was a text message.

I sighed and flipped my phone open scrolling down to my inbox…Jacob

[_**Hey Bells! :)]**_

I smiled a little at my nickname.

_**[Hey Jacob what's up?] **_

_**[Where have you been lately? Haven't talked to u in 4ever!]**_

_**[I've been busy…**_** ]**I lied.

_**[Oh. Well did u hear the good news?]**_

_**[Yeah way 2 go. I'm happy 4 u]**_

I had to wait a while for his next text. It was pretty long.

_**[Thanks…so um would it completely suk if I asked u 2 help me and my new roommate move his stuff in?]**_

I groaned. I wasn't sure if I could face Jacob just yet. I did miss him terribly though. ..

I decided to be brave and suck it up. If I was going to get over him, this was a start. I needed to work the romantic feelings out of my system.

I texted him back a simple yes and hauled my way up to Seattle U upper Campus.

Before hitting Jacobs street I lit up a cigarette to calm my nerves. I know, I know smoking kills but I seriously needed it right now.

I flicked the bud into the street and walked to Jacob's apartment. Jacob was outside lifting boxes out of a suv. He smiled when he saw me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey Bells, I'm so glad you're here! This guy's got a ton of shit!"

"Hey don't call my shit, shit!" my body went rigid and I stood frozen in place. That voice sounded so familiar but instead of the light banter it had been commanding me to bend over.

I looked behind Jacob to see Alice prancing down the steps and going over to the suv.

Standing on the lawn was Edward, perfect sex God, Edward frozen in place staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes. My mouth was agape and I felt the pool between my legs start to form. Edward's mouth contorted into a sly grin and I smiled back.

"Bella!" Alice yelled walking over to me. She gave me a hug and released me beaming."Why are you here?"

"Jacob asked me to help his roommate move his things in." I took another look at Edward who was now talking with Jacob. "Wait, Edwards moving in? Here?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…wait how do you know Edward?"

"Alice you weirdo you introduced us at the benefit!"

"Oh yeah! I didn't think you were paying attention though. You looked really green." I rolled my eyes. Oh, Alice if you only knew.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Alice was dragging me over to Edward.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Reintroducing you." she said simply.

"Edward!" he turned to face us smirking.

"Edward this is Bella. You may not remember her from the benefit on account of her weirdness." he laughed and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." A crooked grin plastered on his face. I played along.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward" I said placing my hand in his. His thumb made tiny circles on the surface of my hand.

This is going to be an interesting semester.


End file.
